


Malaya tries not to punch Wynne

by enby_hawke



Category: Dragon Age, dragon age origin
Genre: Blood, City Elf Origin, Comic, Fancomic, Oneshot, Origin Story, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby_hawke/pseuds/enby_hawke
Summary: Practicing with paneling. Immediately thought of how Wynne's question brought my Tabris back to that moment.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Malaya tries not to punch Wynne

"Fuck off." -Malaya Tabris


End file.
